Dinner Date
by RavenShira
Summary: Where Kaito drags Hakuba off for dinner. Hakuba doesn't know why everyone thinks this is a date. But he's used to insanity when around Kaito, so he just rolls with it. Inspired by Nayru-chan's "4 Idiots In A Closet"


_**Dinner Date**_

inspired by Nayru-chan's 4 Idiots In A Closet

* * *

It started out harmless enough. For Kaito that is.

Kaito had dragged him off to an Udon stand, where they proceded to order a bowl of noodles. Just to spite Kaito for dragging him around like a lost puppy, Hakuba had ordered extra fish-cakes on his udon. He hoped that this way, his food would maybe stay safe.

But just when he wanted to grab his drink it begun. Startled and nearly throwing the glass away from him when suddenly the color of what had been previously wonderful, clear water changed to a brilliant neon pink, he repressed a sigh. Magic. He _knew_ it would happen. He was not scared. Just... mistrustful. Who knew, next thing would be that the color would stay on his teeth and could only be removed with a special type of booze. And then he would have to explain to the cashier why he, an underage student, needed alcohol. Better yet. Explain it to his dad. Or even more horrible: Explain the pink teeth to his father.

Better safe then sorry.

With an annoyed glance at his companion he set the glass down and decided that he would have to forgo drinking the now toxic looking brew and concentrated on his hopefully safe noodles. Never mind that his brain was twisting to knots from trying to understand just how Kaito had gotten his magic fingers on his drink and what he could have done to his water to make it turn that abhorred hue.

„You know..." Kaito grinned over the rim of his own glass, twirling a pair of chopsticks around the talented fingers of his free hand „Just because the color changed doesn't mean I'm trying to poison you. No matter how annoying you get on a day to day basis."

Affronted Hakuba bit a little more viciously into his Fishcake.

„Like you are one to talk." he muttered lowly a curl of (fond, not that he would admit it _ever_ ) annoyance unfurled in his stomach.

Trying to compose himself he straightened a little and took a deep breath. Being around Kaito was a challenge to stay sane. And I would probably better to get back to a safe topic.

"So, out with it." he looked up and raised an expectant eyebrow at Kaito, who suddenly found something very interesting in his glass and was busy drinking. Yeah right.

Unimpressed by the sad attempt of avoidance, he let his eyebrow climb a little higher until Kaito let out a little twitch and set the glass back down on the table.

"You mean... Why did Shin-chan stop by my place today?" The magician scratched his cheek with a finger, as if that would make him look less nervous. "Well, that's..."

Hakubas other eyebrow followed the one that had already climbed, before his lips twitched a little.

"I actually wanted to hear about the time when you supposedly dressed up as me," Hakuba blinked, a little surprised, before his expression gave way to a slight frown. "But now that you brought that up, we might as well talk about that instead."

This time he managed to elicit a cringe out of the thief, which almost made him grin. He managed to catch himself before that thankfully, he didn't know what Kaito would think if he smiled at him. The last time it had happened Kaito had panicked and he had been stuck with blue hair for three days. The _why_ was still evading him, and Kaito would always manage to distract him before Hakuba got around to ask. By now he had gotten the message and despite almost dieing of curiosity he had stopped hounding for an answer.

"What is up Kuroba?" whatever it was, Kaito obviously didn't want him to know. Which made Hakuba suspect less then legal reasons. He would not let Kaito corrupt his fellow Sherlock Holmes fan.

"That you invited me over in order to make things less suspicious only made me more suspicious, I hope you're aware."

Now it was Kaito's turn to blink in puzzlement. "What kind of messed up logic is that?"

"Think about it."

Amused he watched as Kaito stared into nothing and his brow furrowed, sometimes it was amusing to just continue staring at Kaito. It had the added benefit of making the thief twitchy. At the same time it seemed to be an invitation for being pranked, so Hakuba decided not to overdo it.

"Okay, I give up," Kaito finally announced with a sigh. "The truth is… Shin-chan has some girl problems and wanted my advice."

Saguru blinked at him, as if expecting to hear anything else but that. "... Girl problems?"

It was … a little mind blogging. Kudou-kun was right now stuck as an elementary school kid. What kind of girl problems could he possibly have at that age?!

"I know, right?" The thief chuckled, sounding a little amused. His poker face was on and he hoped his little lie was believable enough. "I was confused at first, too. But apparently there's this girl in class that took an interest in him and he doesn't know what to do about it. Since there's Ran, and… you know, being stuck the way he is is a whole other issue of 'wrong'."

Hakuba stared at him, as if not knowing what to say.

But then Kaito's phone vibrated with a soft sound in his pocket, making them both blink. The thief didn't hesitate long before taking it out.

Before really thinking about it, Hakuba snapped up two of his fishcakes and shoved them into Kaito's food. Served him right. Besides, it was en experiment and he was curious. Sue him.

It was just his questionable luck that exactly at this time the girl that was cooking behind the stand looked up , sees his childish behaviour and smiles at him like he's... some cute littly puppy? Hakuba fought not to blush, especially since Kaito turned back to his soup, saw the fishcakes and slowly looked up to stare at him.

This time he did flush a little and poked at his food, trying to seem aloof.

It crumbled to dust just two seconds later when a female voice broke the awkward silence.

"Can I bring you two _dearies_ something else?"

The flush had to have reached his ears now. Was she... was she suggesting...?

And then an arm settles around him, pulling him towards Kaito who suddenly nuzzles his cheek and grins at the girl who looks like her dream came true.

"Thanks sweetheart, but me and my _friend_ are fine enjoying our delicious meal."

Wait, what? Hakuba turned a little to stare horrified at Kaito for even _suggesting_ that... that they were-

Never before had Saguru been so glad to hear Kaito's phone go off again. Until he -thanks to his position next to Kaito – could read just what the message entailed.

[Sorry to interrupt your date. But I just had to tell you: You two are the best dinner entertainment ever. Me and Ran are having fun watching your drama over here. Cheers!]

Twisting around Hakuba could see Conan and Ran sitting on a stand on the other side of the street, Both having their food in their hands and munching while staring at them with something akin to fascination.

Then he hastily removed himself from Kaito's embrace, ignoring the chuckles, he frowned as disapproving as he could at the watchers. _This_ was _**not**_ a date.

[Stop interrupting my date-time. Go back to your own!]

"This is not a date!" Hakuba spluttered but was to late to stop Kaito from sending the text back.

"We are both eating dinner together. It's a... loose definition of a date." Kaito cheekily replied and leant back to get his phone out of reach.

Rolling his eyes Hakuba pulled back. No sense in protesting in something that was not true after all.

Eying the magician pushing the fish-cakes in his bowl to the side he put his chin on his free hand and decided not to pout. It would only egg Kaito on. Instead he chuckled, glancing at their food again and remarked "I see that it has no effect on you when it doesn't look like fish." he enjoyed the grimace that stole over Kaito's face, but liked the laugh that followed it even more.

"I'm not sure whether to be mad or amused that my trickster side is clearly starting to rub off on all of you," Kaito smirked back, a little amused.

Well. It held some truth. But there was just something about Kaito that made Hakuba want to one-up him, even if he had to resort to childish pranking – which he was not terribly good at. Still. He was now at a stage where he felt no remorse whatsoever for the fish-sticker hidden in his palm that he stuck to Kaito's back when they finally parted ways, after clapping him on the shoulder.

Very late at night he smirked at the message he got.

[I hate you! ヽ（゜ロ゜；）ノ how dare you!?]

It was worth whatever petty revenge Kaito would get up to.

[Love you too, ' _darling_ '!]

So very worth it.

* * *

 **A/N:**

That's what having a Skype conversation can do to people. Yes Nayru-chan. Talking about you. Instead of actually writing a chapter for MY story, here I am having this half conversation I tried to convince you to put into your story and had to write it out myself to get it AWAY from me. Your fault.

But really, it's not especially funny and it kinda implies Hakuba/Kaito being in a relationship (I had half the mind to make Kaito try to be serious and I'm still only half convinced he didn't actually mean it and Hakuba is just... not seeing it? xD), if you sqint a lot. Very subtle though.

Well. In the end I left it open. Still holding out for KaiShin in your story but if it doesn't work, I'm also happy with KaiHaku :D *nudge*

And yeah. Still trying to influence you. I'm subtle about it, I'm sure.

(And yes. For those who have read Nayru-chan's story, there are parts in my story that come directly from Chapter 15. I've asked Nayru-chan and she gave me permission to include them. You really should read her story though, it's funny!)


End file.
